


A Bored Pretty Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, Formal Gathering, FrostWidow, Oneshot, beginning of a romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki sees a bored girl in his father's party and couldn't relate any more.





	A Bored Pretty Thing

It's a get-together formal party where one of the richest business families meet and get to brag about stories no one's asked for. Mainly a charade where overly-privileged imbeciles play nice with each other all the while obliquely angering the other as they compete in their vapid ways of bragging and showing off. Pathetic a lot of them. If he carried a match, he would burn this little cocktail rich party to flames and watch as these condescending dullards fret like ants. He'd also be delighted as the fleshy decorations ruin to ashes. Whoever was in charge of the ornaments has mediocre style. 

 

"Smile more, will you please, dear?" Frigga, his mother, comes to sit next to him on the empty party-reception table. He was just fine alone.

Loki looks at her and smiles, doing it forcefully as if it hurts. She slaps his thigh. "Your father will not be happy by the way you're acting, Loki." She hisses. "You haven't even greeted any of the guests yet. You're the son of the host of this party. Will you act like it?" 

"I will remove myself from my seat once I get a motive to." He says arrogantly, resuming to blankly watching the people.

Frigga glares at him. "Loki."

"Where is your golden boy? Let him off your leash?" He sneers. "Find him and give him orders."

She smacks his shoulder, making him flinch. She stares at him furiously.

He heaves a sigh. "I am here. That is what you wanted. Appreciate that I am at least present in this insipid gathering and leave me be. I didn't have to attend, but I did. And I have a pile of study work, must you know." He speaks icily.

"Thor cannot make it, you know that, Loki. He is having an anniversary with his darling, Jane. Will you not even pretend to be nice and engage in a talk with someone?" 

Loki drawls, "I dislike everyone in here."

She glares at him. "If you don't find someone in five minutes, you will be in great trouble."

Loki straightens in his seat and mischievously grins. "And what is it that you will do, mother? Spank me?"

She briskly stands up with a threatening look on her face and walks away.

 

He sure doesn't want to face the wrath of his mother.

 

He grudgingly stands from his seat and shoves his hands in the pockets of his black suit trousers, knowing that Odin will not be happy with that posture of his. A habit of his when he's bored. He walks around, eyes swooping past the blabbering fools. 

Then, his eyes stop on a lonely petite figure.

 

A girl.

 

She's sitting alone, her reception table empty.

Her eyes aimlessly staring at nothing, her lips set in a frown. Her red eyebrows knit together in a way that makes her look like she's scowling. He's sure she is, just as he is sure he is too.

She's perfectly adorned in a plain black skater dress, appearing average compared to the rest of the other women. Her blood red curly hair is fastened in a high ponytail. Her skin pale. Her sharp eyes contain nothing but extreme boredom there. She's sitting up straight though, not slouching back or anything that sort. But it's plain boredom he can see. A bored, dark pretty little thing she is.

 

 

He doesn't want to talk to anyone, but she looks the least pathetic in here. 

 

He approaches her table, taking a seat across from her so that her view is him. Her scowl deepens. He doesn't smile.

 

They stare at each other, eyes not holding boredom anymore but fierceness. 

He removes his hands from his pockets.

She purses her dark red-painted lips and averts her eyes from his icy blue ones, staring at his body then back up his face. Her scowl softens a little. But she doesn't look happy.

"What?" Her voice sounds deeply accented with a smoky huskiness to it.

He shrugs. "Nothing."

She frowns.

"You look nice." He eyes her sharply.

"I wasn't going for nice." She drawls.

He weakly smiles. "I know. That's what makes you look nice."

She raises an eyebrow, her shoulders less tense. She doesn't even bother thanking him, much less trying for a smile. But there isn't a dull look in her green eyes anymore.

"You seem less bored now that I'm here." He narrows his eyes as he studies her face. She's very pretty. He usually doesn't care much for women and girls, but she's decent enough to linger for a little while.

"That is because I am wondering what you want." She arches an eyebrow. Her accent is Russian. 

"I'm bored." He says. "And you are bored."

"How do you know I'm bored?"

"You're not denying you are."

She frowns. "Are you hoping we could work together and,  _unbore_ , each other? If that is even a word."

He chuckles. 

A small smile quirks in the corner of her plump lips.

"My mother has commanded me to speak with someone and not look like an arse in front of these special guests of my father's."

She raises her eyebrows, not an expression of surprise as the rest of her face is still blank. "You're the son of Odin."

He shrugs.

She then snorts. A careless unladylike humorous sound. He couldn't help but grin.

"Why me?"

"You caught my eye." He says honestly.

She raises an eyebrow. "No. Because I looked bored and so were you."

"That, too."

"I didn't want to come here." She grumbles. "I was forced."

"I came out of kindness and look where that got me." His face twists in an unhappy scowl that makes her laugh. He looks at her with surprise.

"That's a poor shame. I am sorry." She warmly smiles.

Her smile is beautiful and infectious, as he smiles back.

She then sighs. "I hate everyone in here."

"Tell me about it." He spits.

"They are all egos in suits and dresses." She sneers as she glares at them.

He makes a bitter sound of agreement.

"Are you still bored?" She asks, looking back at him.

"Not much. How are you?"

She shrugs. "It's less painful now."

Only now she slouches back in her seat. 

"I'm Loki."

"Natalia." She smiles.

"Natalia," he begins, "do you want get out of here?"

She shrugs. "And go where?"

He looks at her ridiculously. "As if that matters. As long as we quickly retreat from this mind-numbing borefest."

She laughs and outstretches her hand to him. He smirks and stands, carefully taking her soft palm in his. She stands and he hovers over her with his tall height. He kisses the back of her palm, making her raise an eyebrow with a small smirk tugging at the corner of her red lips. "My Lady." He bows his head at her. "Shall we?" He offers his arm to her and she hooks her arm around his. They walk off together.

"You know what, Loki?" Her voice sounds lighthearted and teasing as she says his name.

He smiles. "What, Natalia?"

"I'm not bored anymore. For now."

He chuckles at her last words. She's challenging him, this pretty little rose.

Loki shall then do what he can so the girl doesn't bore easily.

 


End file.
